Stiff Night Guard
by UseYourMind
Summary: Avery lands the new night guard job at Freddy's, and it turns out it's not what he signed up for at all. [PWP] [Multi] [kinks: dirty talk, Dom/sub, threesome, spanking, age-play, other.] Please do not read if it's not your thing.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh shit,"

"Guys look! Look, Freddy's is looking for a new night guard!"

The group of five boys – men, actually – stopped at the pizza store, all peering inside. Normally, this would cause for some alarm, but everyone who passed the place stopped to look in. You didn't just walk past Freddy's without looking at the animatronics playing on stage.

At this point, the men were all reading the large printed sign titled 'Dependable Night Guard Wanted!'

"Hey, Ave, you should apply!"

"Yeah mate, we all know how much a fur-fuck you are!"

"Shut the hell up, ass." Avery grumbled sullenly. Standing at 5'5", he was the shortest of the group, already slim from a high school eating disorder, with brown hair slicked back. It also didn't help that his friends knew about the 'fur-fuck' kink he had; a long night of drinking Avery and friends had decided on a truth or dare game and while Avery wasn't one to ever lie, he was fearless when drunk. Too bad his friends had great memories, even when intoxicated.

His friend who had pointed the sign out to him chuckled and nudged him to get going, but the idea was very much stuck now in Avery's head. He could only imagine the kind of fun he could get into watching the sleeping animatronics, have a semi-safe place to watch and read his favorite furry erotica-

"Avery!"

The brunette jerked his head up, and blushed when he realized that all of his friends had already moved on, walking further up the sidewalk on their merry happy way. Great, thought Avery with a sigh. They weren't going to let him live that one down, either. "Hold on guys, I'm coming!" Drawing his phone out of his pocket, Avery snapped a picture of the job ad, and ran after his friends.

A couple of hours later, Avery paced his small apartment, phone in hand as he had punched the phone number in. Should he call? Should he wait? Would he get the job? He flopped heavily onto the couch and rubbed his temple, before hitting the 'call' button. Pressing the phone to his ear he held his breath and waited. Waited some more. A couple of rings into it, Avery threatened to hang up, before the tell-tale click of someone answering the phone made him freeze.

"Hello, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Colette speaking." Spoke a woman, who snapped her gum at the end of her answer.

Avery cleared his throat. "Hello. Uh, my name is Avery, I'm looking at filling the night guard position?"

Colette – the woman who answered the phone – snapped her gum again and sighed. "One second please, you're lucky the manager is actually in right now." There was obvious sarcasm in her voice and Avery winced at the thought of having to work with her. He waited as she got the manager, hearing the muffled sounds of the woman speaking – 'night guard duty', 'first one to apply all day', 'we don't have time to wait' – before an elderly man cleared his throat and answered.

"Hello, this is Fred Burr, manager at Freddy's. I heard you're interested at the night guard position?"

"Yes, I am." Avery said, but was cut off nearly immediately.

"Perfect! If you can, you can come down and fill in some paper work and you can start tomorrow night. Colette will be holding the place down tonight." Mr Burr replied with a very cheery tone. Avery blinked.

That was ... almost too suspiciously quick.

"Thank you, Mr Burr, I can-"

"Please, son, call me Fred." With that, the manager passed the phone back to Colette, who made her annoying gum-popping sound as she took the phone from the manager.

"I'm here all night but we close to the public at eight pm. Please be here before then." Before Avery had a chance to confirm he had been hung up on. Clicking off, Avery leaned back against his couch and sighed, looking over his shoulder at the clock with a squint. It was five thirty six. Enough time to shower and look semi-decent for his interview.

At least he _assumed_ as much.

Avery got out of the taxi cab an hour or so later, paid, and headed up to the pizzeria. He fixed the dark navy button up, and dusted his only pair of 'decent work pants' off. He had roughly an hour to impress the manager. He tucked his phone into his pocket once it was set to silent, and headed inside. Avery failed to notice the sign looking for a night guard had been removed.

"Hello?" Avery called once he walked in, looking around. The place already looked closed down- the pizzeria had gone through some renovations since the bite of '87, and the fire of '06. Since then it's been in the ownership of not one but three 'big' companies. But as of last year, the grandson of the original owner stepped up and was able to buy the supposedly sinking ship off their hands.

A sharp snap of bubblegum made Avery jump. Colette stood a few feet from him, hands on her hips, looking like someone had told her the constant snap of bubble gum was annoying. "Mr Burr is waiting for you in his office. Follow me." With that, she turned and walked away, Avery nearly tripping over himself to keep up. Colette motioned to the office door that was ajar, and then went into the office adjacent, closing the door with a near identical snap.

"Mr. Burr?" Avery asked a few seconds after Colette closed her door.

Mr. Burr sat at his desk, hunched over a stack of papers that looked very hard to look at, as the man had a pained look in his eyes. Avery cleared his throat again, and the manager turned with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Avery! Hello, it's great to meet you." Fred said, reaching his hand out.

"It's great to meet you, too." Avery agreed, taking Fred's hand firmly. He winced; something pinched his skin. Letting his hand go, Fred returned to sit at his desk, and Avery looked at his palm. A tiny pinprick of blood welled in the center of his palm. Rubbing it off on his pants, Avery moved to stand in front of the desk.

"So what interests you in becoming a guard here?" Fred asked casually, frowning at the papers he had as he rummaged through the top drawer.

Avery thought for a moment, immediately shutting the 'I want to watch your animatronics sleep' comment down. "I was recently laid off from my previous job, and I wouldn't mind working the night shifts as thats what I'm used to." Avery wasn't technically lying- he had been fired from his previous job for falling asleep on duty. But he wasn't going to let his new boss know that.

Fred nodded, picking up a small bundle of papers from the drawer and handing them over to Avery. "Well, I have some paperwork you can fill in and bring in tomorrow an hour before you shift."

"I ... got the job?"

"Yep. You need to be here at eleven pm tomorrow night, so I want those papers by ten. If you can fill it in and drop them in before that, that would be preferred." Fred grinned as he pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the drawer and pulled one out, not looking at Avery. "You'll work midnight til 6am. You'll come in after the night cleaners, and leave before the morning shift gets in."

Six hours alone with the animatronics. Avery felt his dick twitch at the thought, and he immediately turned to the door. "Okay, thank you Mr. Burr!-"

"What have I said about calling me Fred, Avery?"

"Yeah, sorry. Thanks, Fred. I'll fill this out and bring it up as soon as I can."

"Awesome. See ya tomorrow, kid." Fred snatched a lighter off of the desk and lit up, leaning back in his chair before lifting his gaze to Avery. "Well? Get! I said I'll see ya tomorrow." He grinned around the cigarette, and Avery smirked, nodding and walking out of the office, past Colette who was flicking through screens at a comfortable pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Avery's shift at the pizzeria couldn't come fast enough for the young man.

He went home the same night after the interview and spent all night with his cock in hand. Avery couldn't remember the last time he came so much or so often in one night. He couldn't believe he landed the job. When he finally passed out around four in the morning, Avery had some of the sweetest dreams he had ever had, resulting in waking up in sticky sheets.

He spent the remainder of the day picking out what clothes he'd wear, and reading up on the pizzeria. From what he could remember from going there as a child, Avery knew that there were at least four 'main' animatronics: Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy. Since the bite, and then the fire, those four had since been redesigned; someone had taken the time to make them cartoon-y and easy to approach for children under the age of twelve. It had worked.

It had worked. Since the fire, Freddy's had been bustling with birthdays.

Avery pulled on a black shirt, fixing his jeans with a frown. He had gone to the pizzeria earlier that day, dropping the paper work off. Colette looked extremely tired, had no gum to snap, and had taken it without complaint. Avery certainly wouldn't complain about that. On his way out he had been stopped by Fred. "Please remember to come in early." He had said, before dismissing Avery.

Now on his phone, Avery read the time as 10:35. He had some time to get there and really look over the animatronics. Slipping his phone into his pocket as well as the bag he was supposed to bring ( _"fill it with playing cards or something you can keep yourself awake with."_ Fred had also said) and called a taxi on his way out.

Avery wasn't so much anxious as he was excited. Seven hours looking after soft furred, robotic animatronics that wouldn't know if he set them up somewhere for a private show. They wouldn't know if he dropped his pants and rubbed against their soft furry bellies...

"That'll be fifteen forty." The cab driver grunted, making Avery jump from his spot. Wordlessly with a faint blush crawling up his neck, Avery pulled a twenty dollar bill out and threw it into the front seat of the cab and climbed out.

He was rock hard thinking about the animatronics.

"Get it together Avery! You'll have all night to pound a few out." He scolded himself, taking a couple of deep breaths before focusing on dealing with Fred and Colette. He brushed his shirt off, ignored the thought of the animatronics, and walked inside. The cleaning crew were packing up, and Fred was talking animatedly to Colette, who looked like she had recovered from her earlier drag. Avery walked around a mop bucket, and came up short when he saw Chica cleaning up a table.

She looked ... amazing. Almost immediately Avery felt himself get hard in his pants, and he was thankful that there was just enough slack in his jeans that he wouldn't show his erection too much. As if knowing that she was being watched, Chica turned slowly and looked at Avery, waving at him. Avery waved back, before hearing Fred clear his throat. The sound made Chica jump under her feathers and she quickly returned to her chores, wiping the table down as she carried an armful of trays in the other hand.

"Avery, kid! Over here." Fred motioned for him, and Avery shook himself before walking over to his boss.

"Hey Fred, how are you?" Avery said, making the appropriate small talk.

"I'm good kid. Alright, so tonight's the night! I have a few things I'd like to go over with you before we take off." Fred looked at Colette who grinned, snapped her gum before turning and heading back to the offices. Avery nodded, and moved to sit at the table closest to them. Fred joined him, but pointedly didn't speak until Chica had gone back.

Against his better judgement, Avery had done his best to ignore the mechanical chicken, but he couldn't help but watch her leave. Fred chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "It's been a while since you were here last, hey kid?" He asked.

"Yeah," Avery admitted. "I had a single birthday party here when I was eight. Best birthday ever." He smiled at Fred who nodded, and then sat straighter in his chair.

"I'm glad Freddy's could be that special. Alright kid, since we're closed now, I guess I can speak freely."

"Speak freely?" Avery questioned.

"Yes. So, I know you read the paperwork you took home last night, so you have some idea as to why there was a safety waiver in there." Fred said, leaning his forearms on the table, hands grasped together. Avery nodded, but his heartbeat had picked speed up. He didn't see anything about a safety waiver- why would he need that?

"Our animatronics are intelligent beings. They have memories and those can be accessed through facial recognition." Fred started. "They had that installed about five years ago. That's so when a kid comes back for a birthday, they can converse with their favourite." Avery nodded. Seems like a good idea.

"The only downside to that is that because they have that and have access to that, they require stimuli." Fred went on, not noticing the visible slight jerk of Avery's hand. Stimuli wasn't the right word to use around the boy who enjoyed being in the company of stuffed animals.

"What ... what do you mean, stimuli?" Avery asked, hoping his tone would come across as confused instead of eager. Fred chortled, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. Avery waited, impatient to hear what the manager had to say.

"Did you see Chica? She likes to cook and clean and play the tambourine, even when she's not on stage." Fred threw his thumb over his shoulder, making Avery lift his glance at the door plainly marked 'kitchen'. "That's her stimuli. The others have the same thing, too. They all need to do things. That's why they're on free roam once the store closes."

Wait... free roam?

"They aren't shut down?" Avery asked, confused. What? Did that mean...

Fred started patting his pockets, seemingly bored with the conversation. "Did you not read any of the paperwork? With their metallic skeletons and the 'ever burning need'" The manager said with some sarcasm, picking his cigarettes out of his pocket and putting them on the table. "To learn and partake in their hobbies, they can't be turned off or they'll risk locking up, or their memory bank will risk shutting off. We don't have a mechanic on call anymore to just pop over and fix 'em before a birthday party."

Avery too leaned back in his chair at this, and chewed the inside of his lip. Hmm. "They won't hurt me, right?" He asked. "I mean, I'll be in the office for the whole night, obviously."

"They won't hurt you, per say." Fred answered casually. "But they won't be gentle with you if they run into you." Avery's heartbeat skipped. That sounded both really good and really bad.

Fred sighed, and looked Avery dead in the eye. "Do you know why we had an opening?"

"No, sir." The question caught Avery off guard. Fred picked a single slim cigarette from the carton, and tapped it on the table, as if looking for a way to explain this to Avery.

"They tried to stuff our last male security guard in a suit." Fred deadpanned.

Avery froze. "They... _what_?" How could they do that? Why would they do that?

The manager lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "They thought he was a skeleton walking around naked. They also thought he was stealing, but we didn't learn that for nearly a month. If Foxy hadn't gone in for his checkup, we never would have known."

Avery visibly bit his lip at this. Fred smirked, and then tucked the cigarette back into his pack. "I wouldn't worry too much about it though, kid. They seemed to enjoy Colette enough." With that, Fred rose to his feet. "I'll be on my way now. I've talked way too much. Feel free to send an email to me if you have any other questions."

"Oh. Yeah, all right." Avery said, standing up and offering his hand to Fred, picking his bag up in his free hand. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, kid. Just remember that they're on free roam, so don't get spooked if one of them bump into you in the bathroom." Fred said, taking Avery's hand and giving it a firm shake. He released it and then headed for the door. Avery watched the man leave, wondering if Colette had left out the back. She hadn't come around when they were talking.

As the front door was locked from the outside, Avery waved Fred off. He wandered around the front of the pizzeria, marvelling quietly at the great job the cleaners had done, and how empty and large the performance stage truly was now that the animatronics were off of it.

Speaking of them... where were they all?

Avery felt his cock stiffening in his pants, remembering what his boss had said about them. " _They won't be gentle with you."_ Avery bit his lip, then straightened up and headed for the office, bypassing the massive master control for the lights. Turning them off and watching the pizzeria sink into some darkness, he walked into the office Colette had been in last night.

Too bad he didn't get very far.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd first like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed. That means a lot to me! I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Please be aware that the 'smut' and 'plot what plot' starts firmly in this chapter. Please be over the age of 18 to enjoy this. Thank you.  
_

Avery had only just reached the door of the office when someone – or something – stopped him. Panicking as a hand slid over his mouth, Avery yelled helplessly into the palm over his mouth, not noticing that the body behind him was furry. An arm was around his chest, holding him close.

In any other pre-thought out situation, Avery would have enjoyed this.

But since he had zero idea about it, it freaked him out straight to the core.

"Hush, hush my sweet darling." Cooed a soft mechanical voice near his ear, making him half freeze at the sensation of air blowing along his ear. He stiffed in his captors arms, and the body behind him pressed against him gently. "If I lift my hand from your mouth, will you be quiet for me?" Was that _Chica_ talking to him like that? Half stunned that the chicken he had seen washing tables could even be like this, Avery nodded as her hand far too close to his nose to feel comfortable. Chica made a sound, like a pleasant rumbling in her chest, and let the night guard go. Avery spun to face her, mouth open slightly as he looked her up and down.

 _She_ held _him_? Avery looked her over. She didn't look like she had the muscles to hold him like that, but at the same time, she was made out of metal for the most part. The soft yellow chicken giggled.

"I know I said to be quiet, but I never said don't talk." Chica said, grinning. It was very eerie, Avery decided, to be this close to an animatronic and still feel like it wasn't all metal and wiring. In fact, Chica looked more like ... well, like Chica.

As if that made any sense.

Chica giggled again, a flattering sound that seemed to go straight to Avery's cock, and she gently touched his face. "You're too cute. I won't let the others stuff you in a suit." She cooed again, this time pinching Avery's cheek in her hand.

"Hey!" Finally Avery found his voice and he gently swatted at her hand. He hated it when people touched his face; it was a pet peeve he couldn't shake no matter what he did. Chica gasped, drawing her hand back, tilting her head at the male.

"Did you just hit me?"

Uh oh. Avery – unsure of what to do in this situation – half shrugged, looking at the ground to answer. "N-no? Not really, I-"

He didn't a chance to explain. Chica had grabbed his wrist, and forcefully pulled him inside of the office, closing it behind her. Avery's heart pounded in his chest, suddenly worried about his life. This wasn't what he thought would ever happen to him! How was he going to explain this when they checked memories? Did they even do that? Or was that only-

Chica had once again gotten Avery's wrist, and quickly sat in the chair facing the empty desk, her hips barely squeezing past the arms. With a tug on his arm, Chica easily pulled the thin Avery over her lap, making the dark haired young man gasp in surprise. His cock was harder than diamond, and being against a furry body only made it harder.

Did she know he enjoyed being spanked?

"You aren't allowed to smack Momma Chica like that!" Chica scolded with quite a motherly tone, swiftly bringing her left hand down on Avery's ass. The male nearly leapt from his spot half sprawled over the animatronic chicken's lap, immediately thinking on how to make her stop. He wasn't ready for this- it was only his first night!

"C-chica! Let me up!" Avery said, squirming and struggling. The chicken simply took his right wrist and brought it behind his back, and tucked one of his legs under her's, and swatted his ass again. It was painful! There wasn't much padding for the metal under her 'skin', and it already stung on a second blow.

"Chica please!"

Chica gave Avery's jeaned ass three more hard and spaced out swats, before releasing him. Avery stood on wobbly legs, erection pressing hard against the material of his jeans, and he turned his back to the chicken to fix himself, although he knew that no amount of fixing would help this. He flinched when Chica's hand patted his sore ass, and he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Can you get out, please?" Avery asked after a second of some intense staring, his throat suddenly dry.

Chica unabashedly looked down at where his hand was, before she tilted her head again, as if conveying that she was confused. "Why?"

"So I can do my job?"

Chica narrowed her eyes, but there was a smirk on her face. "Are you the new night guard?"

"Yes, Chica. I am."

The chicken squealed and leapt to her feet, gathering Avery up in her arms and peppering his face with kisses. "You're going to be the best night guard here, baby! I can already tell!" She put him on his feet, and took both his hands in her's. Avery didn't fight it, his brain still fuzzy from the sudden changes in Chica's behaviour.

"You stay here and be good for Momma Chica, okay? If you're good I'll come back with something fun!" She smiled widely and kissed his cheek before squeezing around him and opening the office door, walking out into the darkness of the building.

Avery stood in stunned silence. He was harder than he had ever been and now Chica was giving him all of this attention? He gently touched his backside and bit his lip. He wouldn't be comfortable sitting all night now, that's for sure. He closed the office door, hesitating for a brief second before locking it, sitting at the desk with a wince. Looking at the tablet that showed him the security screens, Avery flipped through the available screens, seeing that all of the animatronics were where they were supposed to be.

As the screens were loading, Avery looked at the clock on the wall. It was only midnight.

This wasn't what Fred meant when he said 'stimuli'. Avery pinched the bridge of his nose, half hoping that none of the animatronics had see Chica's little display.

What the hell was Chica going on about ' _momma chica'_ anyways?

Shaking his head and shifting in his seat a little, Avery looked up at the darkened glass and sighed. Maybe it was just something Chica did. She had always appeared to be motherly; at least that was how Avery had seen her as a child. Taking care of the very young ones brave enough to approach her, he could remember watching her sit kids on her lap and tell them stories before having to go on stage and sing and dance for them.

Ah, well. That was all in the past now. He turned to the tablet and flicked to the kitchen, where Chica was. She was cleaning up the dishes left over, humming and shaking her hips.

She had a cute tail.

Avery grinned, before cupping himself as he watched Chica on the tablet. She continued to hum and dance, before turning to the camera. She lifted her gaze and stopped humming, looking directly into the camera with a grin. Avery nearly came at the sight presented to him.

Chica had breasts.

Giving himself a squeeze, Avery watched as Chica rubbed her breasts slowly, running her fingers over her hardening nipples. The night guard groaned, realizing that she really was putting on a show for him. He unzipped his jeans and pushed them down past his hips, where his cock bounced in his loose fitting boxers. He got himself out and began to stroke, bottom lip between his teeth as he did so.

Unbeknownst to Avery, he had a very special visitor sitting just outside of the door, peeking through the glass.

"Mm, fuck." Avery groaned, closing his eyes and stroking himself firmly, wanting to cum quickly the first time so he wouldn't have to waste anymore time. Chica on the screen squeezed her breasts hard in her hands, opening her mouth in a silent moan. Avery bit his lip harder, bucking his hips up into his hand. Already he was so close.

"Fuck, Chica please..." He moaned, not hearing the office door open. Avery squeezed his cock as he watched, before nearly jumping out of his skin when a furry hand wrapped around his on his cock.

"Enjoyin' the show?" Came another voice – a male voice – and Avery turned his head, freezing in his seat. It was Bonnie. The blue bunny grinned from half flopped ear to ear, mimicking Avery's squeeze with a little more force. Avery groaned, and immediately clapped his hand over his mouth. How could he have left the door open?

Bonnie chuckled, and began to stroke Avery's cock. He wasn't very tall, probably only 5'7" which meant he was taller than 5'6" Chica, but shorter than 6' Foxy and Freddy. But he was a rabbit, and that meant he wouldn't be so easy to please.

"B-bonnie, what are-" Avery started to say, dropping his hand, but Bonnie wasn't having it.

"You haven't even been here an whole night yet and already you're cumming to Chica shaking her ass." Bonnie chided, but continued to stroke Avery's hard cock. "You're hard as a rock, aren't you?"

The young man didn't know what to say. With Chica still on screen, he wanted to watch her, but his attention was soley on Bonnie now. The blue rabbit gave Avery's cock another squeeze.

"Answer me!"

"Yes!" Avery was quick to answer. Bonnie smiled, and leaned in, taking Avery's chin with his other hand. He brought the young man in close, before licking his face and then releasing him complete- chin and cock. Avery slumped back in his chair, panting slightly. He wanted to cum so badly, but he couldn't – not with an audience.

Bonnie smirked at Avery. "Aren't you going to cum?" He asked the night guard. Avery swallowed, but didn't say anything. The bunny lost his smirk, and with such a serious face, Avery may have believed he would have been stuffed in a suit. "I said: aren't you going to cum." Bonnie repeated, his voice serious and low.

"B-bonnie, I can't-" Avery said softly, licking over his bottom lip. "You ... you gotta go, I'll stop watching Chica."

"No, I won't leave." Bonnie interrupted. "You just won't cum while I'm in the room." Bonnie grinned while moving smoothly to sit on the desk, facing Avery.

Fuck. This isn't at all what the kid wanted. Avery groaned, and cupped himself without thinking, making Bonnie reach over and cuff him around the side of the head. "Ow! The fuck was that for?" Avery demanded of the blue bunny.

"No touching yourself for an hour." Bonnie grinned, and Avery groaned, already frustrated.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

It had only been fifteen minutes since Bonnie sat his ass on Avery's desk.

Between the lingering glances at him, and the fact that his cock was still throbbing hard, the night guard was trembling in a weak attempt to keep his hands to himself. He had carefully flicked away from the kitchen in order to look at Pirate's Cove, where Foxy was 'resting', but there was only so much he could look at before he had to go to another screen. The night guard huffed, not able to locate one of the main animatronics; Freddy was nowhere to be found, and that made Avery anxious.

Avery had very little patience when it came to his cock. It throbbed painfully and as much as he wanted to touch it, he knew he didn't feel like arguing with Bonnie, especially if the blue bunny already felt like he had this kind of power over him.

But then an idea struck him.

"Bonnie, get out." Avery said firmly, turning to look at the bunny that simply raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Bonnie replied, not moving or anything from his spot on the desk. This wasn't going to be easy, and Bonnie wasn't going to let it be easy. He was a natural annoyance- ask any of the other animatronics. No one liked Bonnie unless he did exactly as he was told which was rare.

The young man took a deep breath, a sinking suspicion deep in his stomach making him wish he had a stiffer spine. "I said. Get. Out." Avery put some more force into his voice, moving to stand and tug his boxers on over his erect cock. Bonnie hopped off the desk, tilting his head much like Chica had. Avery quietly swallowed the lump in his throat. Bonnie looked down at Avery's covered cock before lifting his mechanical gaze back up at him.

"You think you can boss me around, kid?" Bonnie asked, making Avery's cheeks flush. He wasn't a _child_! How could Bonnie even think that? The nineteen year old huffed, narrowing his eyes at the robotic rabbit.

"I'm the night guard, and therefore I'm in charge." Avery said with the same firm tone, ignoring the heat crawling up his neck, or gathering in his groin. As soon as Bonnie was gone, he would lock the door and jerk off until he couldn't anymore.

Bonnie gave a laugh, as if he had heard a hilarious joke. "Kid, don't you know who's really in charge here?" He asked, grinning. The grin didn't look good on Bonnie. It looked sinister, but that didn't stop an excited jolt shot straight to Avery's cock. "You can't really think it's you!"

" _I'm_ charge between the hours of midnight and six in the morning. Now get out!" Avery shouted, pointing at the door.

Bonnie simply stood there, before shaking his head, crossing his arms over his chest with a perked eyebrow. "Don't come cryin' to me when you learn the hard way who the real boss is." He shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him. Avery ran – which is hard with an erected cock – and locked it behind Bonnie, immediately slumping against the door and pushing his boxers down frantically.

Waddling to the chair he sat down and immediately wrapped his fingers around himself, pumping his firm up and down movements as he leaned back and relaxed. He should have read the paperwork. He gave himself a squeeze, groaning, before looking back at the kitchen's screen. Chica was gone. Annoyed but not completely disappointed, Avery sighed. He flipped to the stage, and found Bonnie wandering behind the curtain. There wasn't a screen to look back there as far as Avery could tell.

It made him angry to think that Bonnie could think he could tell him what to do.

Avery looked at the clock and groaned, giving himself a hard squeeze. It was only one in the morning. Had his time between Chica and Bonnie truly moved that slowly? He shook his head, grabbed his bag, and pulled a magazine out. It was a restricted copy of an online furry magazine, focused mainly on females with furry male partners, but this edition was one for male on male fun.

He flipped to his favourite page carefully, the pages weak and flimsy from months of night viewings. It was of a man – Avery guessed his age to be around his, 19 or 20 years old – with a pacifier in his mouth and a one piece pajama set on, being cradled by what could only be seen as a 'stuffed' bear, the only dead giveaway being the cock pressing against the younger man's ass. Age-play had never been a kink until recently, and while the idea of it had originally bothered Avery, the more he looked at this picture and 'researched' it online, the more he felt like it would be something he wouldn't mind, as long as he was with the right partner.

A knock on the door made him gasp and slam the magazine shut in some panic, looking at the table and swiping over to see the office door. Chica was there, and with the look on her face she didn't seem to be very happy.

"Go away!" Avery hollered, not bothering to get up and unlock it at all.

Another heavy knock came as his answer. Avery rolled his eyes. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to let her in. He went back to his magazine, stroking his cock as he flipped through the pages. He groaned while his steady pumping and rhythmic squeezes put him quickly closer the edge with the additional visuals before him. He panted, thrusting his hips gently against his hand, biting the corner of his lip. So... close...

 _BANG!_

"What in the fuck!" Avery yelled, jumping up from the chair, and going to the door with a waddle. "Back the fuck off, all of you!" He yanked his boxers up, stepping back to pull his jeans up too when a second bang – just as loud and unsettling as the first – made Avery jerk for the door, instead.

It was his mistake.

As his hand tightened around the door, he moved simply to crack it open far enough to look out. Instead, someone behind it shoved it open, making Avery trip and fall backwards on his ass. He scrambled to get to the chair, but someone put their foot on his back, trapping him there. Avery winced, half winded from the fall. He looked over his shoulder, and felt his face go white in the process.

Standing there was Freddy and Bonnie, Freddy being the one who pinned Avery to the ground.

"I tol'ya not to come cryin' to me when you met the real boss." Bonnie cackled, and Freddy pressed his foot down harder on the human, making him grit his teeth.

"F-freddy! Get off of me, I'm –" Avery started, but was cut off when something landed sharply on his ass, making him gasp and half whimper. Bonnie lifted the crop up again, before moving to close the door behind him, pulling it closed and locking it with a simple press to the red button on the wall. Freddy looked back at the blue bunny before looking down at the night guard.

Freddy was a massive animatronic. Taller than 6 feet, he towered over Avery as it was, making Bonnie look short. He had slimmed out a little, still round enough to be considered a 'bear', but he wasn't thin like Foxy, nor stocky like Bonnie. He chuckled darkly, and reached down, grabbing Avery by his hair and yanking him up.

Avery nearly yelled, reaching up to grab Freddy's 'paws'. He gasped, being half thrown against the desk before he felt Bonnie move to sit on his bent back, pinning him to the desk. He struggled, flailing his limbs as best he could before he saw Freddy's shadow move, followed by the bear himself. Freddy sat in the chair, picking up Avery's magazine and began flipping through it, usually expressive eyebrows furrowed in what looked like confusion before the figurative light flicked on.

"You want to be fucked by someone like _us_?" Freddy asked quietly, voice deep. Bonnie giggled, giving Avery's ass another hard swat of the leather crop, making the human gasp and wiggle his hips in pain. He bit his lip, refusing to look or answer the animatronics.

What was the worse that they could do to him?

Another hard slap on the ass, and Avery hissed, before another smaller pawed hand grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up, forcing him to look into the deep brown eyes of Freddy Fazbear. "Freddy... please..." Avery whispered, reaching up to grab at Bonnie's paws, before jerking when the crop found the same spot on his right ass cheek, making the human bounce under the blue rabbit.

"Freddy, please." Freddy mimicked, before he leaned in real close to Avery, grabbing his chin and forcing the human to look at him. "I didn't hear a 'no', guard." He said quietly, before releasing Avery and moving behind him. Avery's cheeks flushed red and he struggled again under the bunny, which only brought the crop down on his ass again.

Freddy wasn't really all that interested in the human; hell he wasn't interested in most children he entertained daily. He was tired, and grumpy, but he enjoyed making people – making children – happy, and that was the only reason he had yet to dump water all over himself and force a short circuit. He reached over, caressing the human's hip gently, half amused that he still didn't deny or accept Freddy's previous comment. "Put that crop away, Bonnie. You won't need it anymore." Freddy said, and the bunny nodded, putting the crop on the window sill, out of reach of Avery, who eyed the makeshift weapon carefully.

"How will we take this one, Bonnie?" Freddy asked, voice deep again as he trailed his paw down from Avery's hip to his ass, cupping the flesh almost lovingly. Avery kicked his legs, and Freddy responded with a heavy swat of his own, heavy enough to make Avery cry out this time.

"I think he enjoys it _rough_." Said the bunny with a grin, as he rolled his hips in the small of the night guard's back. Freddy chuckled, and brought his second paw to Avery's ass, cupping the human's bum through his boxers. Avery's face was bright red, horrified and very aroused by the fact that he had not one, but two furry animatronics giving him their attention.

"I can play rough." Freddy replied, before yanking Avery's boxers down. The human whimpered, bringing his hands to his face to cover his mouth. While on one hand, Avery was excited and still painfully erect. On the other hand, he was beyond terrified. These were machines! They couldn't fuck him! ...Could they?

Avery didn't want to find out. With all of his might, he released his mouth and then pushed up and back from the desk, sending Bonnie head first into the back wall, and Freddy stumbling into the chair. Lunging for the door, Avery tugged and pulled on the heavy metal frame before crying out when a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back.

"That wasn't very nice human," Freddy chided, his tone dangerous and low. Bonnie sat on the floor beside the desk, rubbing his head between his ears. Avery struggled in Freddy's grasp, before being thrown against the desk again, and quickly pinned there by Freddy himself. At some point, between throwing Bonnie from his back and running to the door, Avery had lost his jeans on the floor.

With a paw in his hair, Freddy yanked Avery's head up and licked his cheek. "You're going to wish we had been kind to you to begin with." He whispered, before pushing Avery's head down to the desk.

"Bonnie! Hold him down." Freddy barked at the bunny, who nodded and scrambled to sit on Avery again, this time higher up on his back, relaxing his frame to effectively trap Avery beneath him.

"Please! Please, F-freddy, Bonnie please!" Avery began to beg, kicking his legs frantically.

Freddy simply clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, bringing his paw hard down on Avery's ass, grinning when the human cried out once again. "Begging won't help this time, human. You'll learn that soon enough."

Avery whimpered, squirming hard when Freddy began to pull his boxers down.


	5. Chapter 5

"Freddy! Freddy, please, don't do this!" Avery begged, flailing his legs against his captors.

The bear ignored him, pushing his boxers down to his ankles, trapping the human's legs there as he knelt between them, running his paws along Avery's pale thighs. Bonnie cackled above him, grabbing at Avery's ass and spreading the human's cheeks, the boy going nearly completely still when he felt Bonnie's claws dig into his flesh. Freddy gave an appreciative growl before leaning in, beginning to kiss and lick the exposed skin, jiggling Avery's thighs gently.

Avery's cock was throbbing.

No amount of fear could change that fact now- he was being rimmed by an animatronic _bear_. He groaned, and covered his mouth again with both hands, desperate to keep silent while the bunny and the bear had their way with him.

Bonnie squeezed Avery's ass, the sensation of his skin bending under his claws making the bunny grind himself into Avery's back, before Freddy began to work on the main reason he had pinned this damn human to the desk anyways. He brought his muzzle tight between Avery's cheeks, inhaling, before using his hypo-realistic tongue to swipe it over Avery's puckered asshole.

If Bonnie hadn't been pinning him down, Avery would have jerked right up.

"Mmm, he tastes good." Freddy rumbled from between Avery's cheeks, continuing to lick his entrance more. Bonnie nodded, getting more excited as he watched Freddy rim the human, ready to leap down and help the bear out. Avery whimpered as his feet slipped on the tiled floor, groaning in humiliation as his legs spread. Freddy chuckled and prodded Avery's entrance with his tongue, making the human moan muffled into his hands.

"What's wrong, kid? Can't handle the real thing?" Bonnie asked, his voice sounding light and breathy. Avery stayed silent, panting into his hands as Freddy continued to eat him out, growing winded as Bonnie bounced gently on his back. He groaned loudly when Freddy's hands joined Bonnie's on his ass cheeks and spread them further, leaving him exposed completely to the bear. Freddy growled as he began to lick Avery's pucker more, making the young man beneath the bunny whine and buck his hips back.

"Oh, so you're enjoying yourself, hm?" Bonnie cackled, giving Avery's ass another hard squeeze, delighted with the soft gasp and whimper that left the human's mouth when Bonnie's nails finally broke skin. Freddy's tongue was growing more insistent; he was actively prodding and pushing against the tiny ring of muscles, making Avery blush, whine and moan under the bear's paws.

Finally the tight ring gave way, and Freddy pushed his thick tongue into the man, making Avery groan out loudly.

Avery was growing more and more aroused, yet that edge of paranoia sat uncomfortably in his head. If Chica could develop breasts seemingly out of nowhere... what could these two do? He was worried that if Freddy or Bonnie decided that they actually wanted to go through with this, then ... he would be ruined. Avery had never taken anything bigger than his index finger; already Freddy's tongue was already bigger than that.

"F-freddy, please! I'll do an-anything, just stop!" Avery pleaded, earning a hard slap from Bonnie, and a growl from the bear. "Freddy!"

There was no stopping the two now.

"Hold him still, Bonnie." Freddy growled, lifting himself from Avery once he felt the boy was prepared enough. Bonnie shifted, moving his hips to sit harder against Avery's back, making the human groan and flail all over again. Freddy growled, and brought his paw down against the night guard's ass quickly and relentlessly, until Avery had gone still again and his ass was pink from the spanks.

"Now kid, we can do this one way or another." Freddy started, bringing his paw to the boy's ass again gently, smirking when Avery flinched.

"You can be a good boy and let me fuck you so it doesn't hurt for long, or you can be a brat and I'll make sure you won't come back for a second night, got it?" At this Freddy leaned over the desk, grabbing Avery's hair and yanking the boy's head up, absolutely delighted to see tears in Avery's eyes. "Answer me." He growled, paw tightening in the night guard's hair.

"F-freddy... please don't do this –" Avery whispered, blinking the tears back, only to have his head slammed against the desk.

"Brat." Freddy muttered, releasing Avery's hair and going back around him, before he leaned down and spat at Avery's hole, making the boy jerk under Bonnie. Avery sniffled, but the tears were gathering, tears of fear while his cock twitched between his thighs. Freddy watched his saliva slide along Avery's hole, before he looked at Bonnie.

"Get off him. I'm sure the little brat won't want to move once I'm ready with him." Freddy spoke, and Bonnie nodded, getting up off of Avery, who immediately attempted to roll away from Freddy, but the bear was quicker. With a pawful of Avery's shirt, Freddy leaned over the human and grabbed his hair, hauling him back to the desk and slamming him chest down on it.

Avery coughed, gasping in air from being winded, his chest burning from the slam against the wooden desk. He didn't notice that Freddy continued to hold his hair and had released his shirt, only to feel ... something nudging at his ass.

It's Freddy's penis.

"Freddy! Bonnie, please don't do this! I'm s-sorry!" Avery began to beg, nearly yelling. Freddy ignored him, spat on his cock, and began to push against Avery's asshole. The boy began to move his hips, desperate to move away from the bear, who simply slapped his ass and gave his hair a hard tug.

"Don't move," Freddy warned, shuffling closer to Avery. With no where for him to go, Avery buried his face into his arms, and prayed to whoever was listening that this would be over quickly.

Freddy continued to push, shaking his head when Avery continued to tighten against him. He shook Avery's head, his paw still holding his hair, and then surged his hips foreword, his cock entering the boy quickly but not painlessly. Avery screamed into his hands when Freddy entered him, entire body trembling when the bear's thick cock continued to move into him.

"Mmm," Freddy moaned. "Just loosen up, kid." He grunted, giving himself another shove into Avery who wailed into his hands, openly crying.

Bonnie sat in the spare chair, his own mechanical cock in his paw, stroking slowly to the scene before him.

Freddy wasn't going to give Avery a chance to get accustomed to him, so he slowly pulled back only to thrust foreword, releasing Avery's hair to grab at the boy's hips. Avery wasn't interested in moving anyways- he was far too sore and he didn't feel like risking his life to get away.

Bonnie watched, paw wrapped around his cock, ears twitching as he listened to Avery's weak whimpers and Freddy's grunts, watching as Freddy's slow movements got quicker, setting up a pace that would eventually leave Avery weak-kneed. For now, he was happy watching Freddy take Avery bent over the desk, brown paws on pale skin. Besides, Freddy wouldn't last long anyways- that was Bonnie's job.

"F-freddy... please," Avery whimpered, groaning when Freddy pulled nearly completely out, before shoving back in, the force bringing Avery onto his tip toes, his boxers keeping his feet tangled and unable to kick up. Freddy gripped the boy's cheeks again, squeezing them tightly in his paws as he pulled his cock out and slammed back in, bottoming out as the boy whimpered.

It didn't take long for Freddy's thrusts to grow short and hard, grinding his cock into the boy pinned beneath him as he panted. Avery clenched his hands into fists, biting his lower lip hard as Freddy's hips smacked against his still sore ass. He could barely lift his head enough to look at the clock and groaned at the time. 3 o'clock in the morning.

Did he really want to come back a second night?

His question didn't get answered, as Freddy suddenly growled dangerously, and wrapped his furry arms around Avery's hips, hoisting the boy off his feet a few inches. "F-Freddy!" Avery squealed, as the mechanical bear began to jackhammer into him.

That was when Freddy's cock bashed against his prostate.

Avery saw stars, and the pain that he felt all throughout his body quickly seemed to turn into pleasure, and he groaned again, holding onto the table tightly as Freddy pounded into his ass, the bear's hips leaving Avery's ass redder than before. The human groaned, shuddering as his cock throbbed, his ass feeling like it was being fucked by – well, by a bear.

"That's it, kid," Freddy grunted, grinning, exposing filed down teeth. "Let me show you who's seriously in charge!"

Suddenly, the jack hammering stopped.

Avery took in a breath, but then suddenly felt that air leaving his body as Freddy brought both his paws from his hips to his back, pinning the human down as he pulled himself out of his body before shoving completely back in. Avery saw stars as Freddy's cock bashed against his prostate with ease, as the bear pressed himself completely against Avery, sinking so deeply into the human, before Avery gasped, feeling the warm gush of cum. Freddy kept the boy pinned there, flooding his insides with his semen. He didn't move until he knew he was down, and then pulled out gently – if only for his own comfort, and not for Avery's.

Weak kneed and half delusional from the rough sex, Avery slumped against the desk, panting hard.

Freddy stepped back and away from the panting human, moving to stand beside Bonnie who looked just as eager as he was earlier. Unbeknownst to each other, Freddy had leaned against the lock button to the office door.

"Well?" Freddy prompted, raising an eyebrow at the bunny.

"W-what?" Avery whispered, looking over his shoulder to see Bonnie getting to his feet, his eyes nearly black with lust. Avery tried to scramble onto the desk to stand, but Bonnie pounced first, grabbing the human by the hips and yanking him back against his weeping cock.

"Mmm, I bet those tears taste delicious," Bonnie hummed, leaning over the squirming human to lick at his face. Avery swatted at Bonnie, pushing and squirming and doing everything he could to get away from him.

"Bonnie, please- I'm sorry, don't-"

"Get away from my baby!" Came a voice from the doorway, making both Bonnie and Freddy jump.


	6. Chapter 6

"Didn't you hear me?" Chica asked when both Bonnie and Freddy stayed where they were, Avery trembling on the desk. His mind was still swimming with the idea of being jack hammered by Freddy, his lower back and chest seeming to throb with pain. The chicken clucked, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Get away from him!" Chica demanded as she took a step into the office room. At some point, Avery assumed he would be grateful for the chicken's interference, but right this second all he wanted was to get through the next three hours without another 'incident'.

Fortunately for Avery, Freddy quickly stepped in, pushing Chica back. Avery took this chance to drop to his knees and crawl under the desk, using the chair as a blockage. He could see from his spot that both Freddy and Chica were outside, with Bonnie teetering and giggling within the doorframe.

"You have no business here, Chica!" Freddy roared, the sound rattling in Avery's bones. Bonnie hopped anxiously beside the bear, grinning ear to floppy ear. Chica huffed, fluffed her feathers, and stomped her feet. She was used to getting her own way, used to having things go according to her plan. She looked over Freddy's shoulder and gasped, frowning as she looked back at the big bear.

"You've _hurt_ him!" Chica explained, moving to walk into the room. Freddy gave her shoulder a shove, and she frowned at him.

"The kid is fine, he'll be fine. You can have him all you want tomorrow night after I'm done with him." Bonnie chirped up as he moved to stand on the other side of the big bear, making Chica growl. Freddy once again pushed Chica back, her back hitting the wall behind her, and the three were suddenly in a standoff, none of them remembering the prize in the night room. They were all talking at once, and while normally Avery would have been happy to eavesdrop, he wanted nothing to do with any of them.

' _All of the animatronics were out of the room'_ , Avery thought with a sudden surge of adrenaline.

Lunging to his feet he ignored the flare of pain in his legs and ass, and slammed the door closed, locking it as well. Immediately Freddy roared from the other side, the door seeming to shake in its holdings as Bonnie pounded his hands on the door, but now Avery was safe. Finally safe. Dropping against the door, Avery winced as his ass landed heavily against the cement floor, and he drew his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and heaving a sigh, forcing his body to relax.

He could hear the thumping of feet behind the door, seeming to grow fainter.

Another roar sounded in the building, this time further away from the security office. Freddy wasn't happy, and all of that was to do with Avery. With a groan of pain, the nineteen year old scrambled to the chair, pulling himself up on it and flicking through the cameras before he found what he was looking for.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie where in the kitchen. They seemed to be arguing over something, but with the audio feed out, Avery had no idea what they could have been saying. Chica jabbed her finger (or what he could only assume was her finger) into Freddy's chest, and the bear slapped it away from him. The night guard had a sinking suspicion the conversation was about him, though. Shaking his head, Avery moved on to look at Pirate's Cove, a place he hadn't given much attention to all night.

He stopped when he saw Foxy standing in plain sight, stroking his cock.

The fox's cock was longer than Freddy's but thinner (at least at that angle) and it made Avery's soft cock twitch. Appalled at the thought of getting hard, Avery quickly switched back to the kitchen, and relaxed when he saw the three still arguing and speaking to one another, but frowned when he saw a darker shadow just at the edge of the camera.

What the hell was _that_? Avery shook his head- he didn't have the time to be curious about a shadow. At the moment his tormentors were still busy arguing. They would be busy at least for a little while. Tempted to return to Foxy's feed, Avery instead moved to stand, grabbing the edge of the desk when his thighs burned.

He was hurting a lot. He had never felt an ache like this before.

He stretched, wincing as his muscles complained, before yanking his boxers and jeans back up and pacing the office anxiously, arms folded over his chest. He had just been _raped_ by an animatronic bear. Of course, on one hand it didn't bother Avery that much as he had been fantasizing about a situation like that since he was fifteen, but on the more logical and rational hand, Avery wasn't sure he could do that again. Was this job really worth the pain and the sexual assaults he could potentially face with Bonnie and Freddy around?

Running his hand through his hair, Avery sighed, biting his lip as he paced. He still had about two hours to go in his shift now. Maybe the animatronics would be kind enough to leave him alone tomorrow night. Hell, what more could they actually do to him tonight anyways? Looking at the clock, Avery was half relieved to see that it was now four in the morning- quarter after four, really. He picked his magazine up from the floor and put it in his backpack, grabbing his iPod and quickly turning some music on.

Avery sat in the chair once again while Aerosmith played in the background, hesitantly flicking to Foxy's feed again. The fox wasn't there.

"Shit," Avery muttered. Where could he have disappeared to? Shaking his head, Avery changed it back over to the kitchen, and with his stomach dropping into his feet, he noticed that the four main animatronics were all there- Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy, and they were all talking to one another.

What in the hell could they all be talking about?!

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Hey guys, I just want to say thanks so much for all the views, follows and favourites! I'm going away this Saturday (May 14th) until next Sunday (May 22nd) on a vacation! At that time I won't have my computer or anything really to write with (I mean I could bring my notebook but... c'mon.) so I'm sorry! Expect another update as soon as I come home, though! xo


	7. Chapter 7

Five o'clock.

One hour left.

Avery checked the door again, making sure it was definitely locked before he pushed one of the heavy boxes in front of it, bending over to grab the second one and stack that one on top. Thank God no one cleared his room out of the junk they were keeping supposedly for 'reasons'.

He wasn't going to take any risks with this door, especially not with the majority of the animatronics out to fuck him. Once he felt that the door was secured, he stepped back, looking over his shoulder at the tablet. Since seeing all the animatronics in the kitchen a little over a half hour ago, they all since dispersed, leaving the young night guard feeling very anxious.

Avery stepped back to look at his work, and grinned. "You fuckers aren't getting in here again." He muttered, as he then returned to the desk to give the feeds a look over. Searching the screens, looking for a sign of the walking, talking machines, Avery felt his once anxious heart rate decreating. He needed to pee, but he could wait until he made it home in an hour and a half. Avery flicked from the kitchen to the main party room, freezing when he saw Foxy standing near the corner of the room, looking up past the camera's range.

He was speaking to someone. Or something.

"Who're you talking to, hm Foxy?" Avery questioned softly, desperate to see what exactly the animatronic was getting into. As if Foxy had sensitive ears, the fox turned slowly, staring immediately into the camera, making Avery flinch and switch to the empty kitchen. Heart hammering in his chest, Avery leaned back in the chair, covering his face for a few seconds.

Too bad he needed to see the tablet. A loud and almost familiar pounding on the door made Avery jump half a foot in the air seconds after he had placed it down, intentions to grab his magazine again ruined by the knocking at the door.

"Aaaavery!" Howled Foxy, as he banged on the door some more. Avery ran to the door, before running back to the tablet, and seeing that Foxy was joined by a darker looking Foxy, one that looked damaged and hastily put together. Avery gasped, putting the table down and looking at the barricaded door.

 _It was Mangle_. That thing had been put out of commission roughly a year ago when a kid spilled their apple juice onto its circuit board!

"Avery!" Foxy yelled again.

He got off the chair and approached the door, his heart hammering in his chest again. "What?" Avery answered, not knowing why he felt like he had to reply.

"Let me in, lad!" Foxy demanded with a tone in his voice, and Avery could hear the animal's claws scratching at the door like a dog wanting to come in from the cold. The night guard scoffed, turning his back to the door with a wave of his hand.

"Fuck no." Avery snorted, and dismissed the fox, moving to sit back in his chair. Little did he know that Foxy or Mangle weren't going to be as easily ignored. A very animalistic howl tore through the store, and hard, doorframe rattling bangs were administered to the barricaded door. Foxy didn't take kindly to being told 'no', and he was showing that. Avery held onto dear life to the chair, watching the door tremble and shake under Foxy's metal fists.

Another rattling knock, one that made it seem like the door was about to bounce off. "Let me in or else I'll break the damn door down!" Foxy's rough accent almost made Avery whimper; it sounded sinister and hard with his determined tone, but Avery wasn't going to back down. Not this time.

"Fuck off Foxy! Take Mangle and go bang in the back! I'm trying to do my job here." Avery yelled, which made Foxy all the madder.

Another horrifying scratching sound, before it all went quiet.

Avery loosened his grip on the chair and walked quietly over towards the door, moving the top box off to kneel on the bottom box, pressing his ear against the door. He strained, listening for any sounds of the fox and his counterpart. Nothing. Not even any heavy breathing. Avery lifted his head from the door, and sighed, half relieved that he had sent the fox pair away.

How wrong he was.

The vent that led into the office bounced off the floor with a clang, making Avery jump into the air, falling off the boxes.

Furred paws grabbed him around the head and hauled him out of the spot he was in, and threw him against a strong chest. Before Avery could go far, a silver hook pressed its tip under his jaw, threatening to puncture through his chin and into his mouth.

"Ah-ah-ah, what do we have here, hm Mangle lad?" Came Foxy's voice from above the night guard's head. He nearly whimpered, too busy staring at Mangle eyeless sockets. Foxy gave the human a shake, grinning his grin when Avery yelped as the hook broke skin.

"Ye got a fish, Captain Foxy!" Mangle replied, his voice sounded grainy and faint, yet loud enough for both human and second animatronic to hear. Foxy chuckled, the sound sounding far too human to have come from the animatronic. Avery looked up at Foxy, who looked down at him, before letting his wrist go and shoving the boy away. Mangle quickly grabbed him, wrapping his arms around Avery and bringing the human to his chest.

"What are we gunna do with him, Captain?" Mangle asked, voice breaking as Avery whimpered against his chest. Foxy gave the human a look over, before looking at his 'first mate' Mangle, and made a motion with his hook, the damaged animatronic growling pleasantly in his chest.

"Bend 'im over," Foxy commanded, and Avery immediately began to struggle, eyes on the clock. 5:25am. _Fuck_.

Avery flailed, kicking his legs, but Mangle quickly grabbed the boy's hair and yanked his head up, while at the same time forcing the boy into a slightly bent over position. Foxy bent over, hooking his silver hook under Avery's bleeding chin.

"Listen up, boy-o." Foxy said, voice deadly quiet. "Mangle and I haven't gotten good pussy in years, and Freddy said yer ass is _sweet_." Foxy's eyes glittered as he spoke, getting his muzzle in close to Avery, who simply whimpered, reaching up to claw at Mangle's fingers in his hair.

Foxy swatted Avery's face. "You're going to be a good lad, Avery, or else ye'll see why I'm the Captain of this ship." He threatened, dropping his hook as he stepped back, his long cock growing stiff. Avery whimpered as Mangle – with one paw in his hair – managed to tug Avery's jeans and boxers down again. Foxy watched, lazily stroking his cock.

Avery couldn't believe that this was happening again. How in _the everloving fuck_ -

"Ow!" Avery yelped, nearly jumping when Foxy ran his hook along the side of his neck. "F-foxy, Mangle, please don't do this!" He pleaded, but the fox duo didn't hear him- they straight up ignored him.

"Listen to me, bitch," Foxy growled, looking at Avery. "Yer going to do everythin' we ask of ye, if you don't, I'll slit yer throat like a bloated fish." The threat worked. Avery's plan to kick and fight this like he had tried to fight Freddy and Bonnie washed out of him and against his will he found himself stepping out of his pants.

He just wanted to go home.

"Does he taste as good as Freddy says?" Mangle asked. Foxy grinned, and shrugged.

"Give the lad a taste, Mange."

"Don't mind if I do, Captain."

Avery whimpered, wincing as Foxy stepped up and took Avery's arms and pinned them behind his bent back, holding Avery over as Mangle dropped to his knees and grabbed Avery's pink cheeks, spreading them to see the twitching hole. His face growing red with embarrassment, Avery looked at Foxy's long dick, half wondering if Freddy's had been that big.

"M-mangle!" Avery gasped a half second later, as Mangle stuck his thin muzzle right against Avery's hole, immediately forcing his wide tongue past the tired ring of muscle, noisily beginning to eat the night guard out. "Mangle!" Avery moaned, clamping his mouth closed after the fact.

Foxy chuckled again, and lightly thrust his cock foreword, bumping it against Avery's closed mouth. "Take it in, boy-o." He demanded of the human, who shook his head lightly. Giving a growl, and giving Avery a small shove back further along Mangle's tongue, the boy gasped, and Foxy quickly shoved himself in, groaning loudly as Avery spluttered around it.

"Mmm, how's the lad tastin', Mangle?" Foxy asked, letting Avery's arms go to grab his head, his hook going under the boy's chin as a silent threat. Mangle moaned his answer from behind him, and Foxy grinned, beginning to thrust his cock in and out of Avery's mouth.

Avery took the cock being fed to him, choking and spluttering around it as Foxy had little to no care about if Avery could take all of it or not. Holding onto the fox's thighs, he whimpered, squirmed and groaned as he was tongue fucked from behind, and throat fucked simultaneously. He gripped the fox's rusty red fur around his thighs, and allowed himself to be rode.

"Mmm, fuck Mangle the boy's mouth is amazing!" Foxy groaned, beginning to thoroughly fuck Avery's throat, saliva dripping from his cock as he pistoned in and out of the night guard's mouth.

"Can I fuck his ass, Captain?" Mangle asked, pulling his muzzle and tongue from the boy's hole.

"Y-yes, Mangle- and don't be gentle. He can handle it." Foxy growled, as he continued to throat fuck Avery.

The night guard moaned around Foxy's cock, gripping the fox's fur tighter as Mangle got up and slapped a thick feeling cock against his wet asshole. Spreading his legs, Avery blushed when he heard the foxes laugh, and suddenly something was pressing against his asshole, making the human moan and choke on the red fox's cock.

"Oh, Captain he's so _tight!_ " Mangle delightfully said, pushing his six inch cock into Avery, who squirmed back against him.

"He better be, considerin' he's gunna be our cocksleeve soon enough, ain't that right boy-o?" Foxy groaned, looking down at Avery. The human didn't say anything, easing himself onto his tip toes as Mangle's cock broke past the ring of muscle and finally pushed in further, pushing Avery's hips up.

Mangle wasted no time in beginning to fuck the night guard, pulling out only to thrust back in, making sure he was pushing in hard enough to make Avery sink another inch or two onto Foxy's cock.

"Mm, fuck yeah. Look at our lad, Mangle." Foxy groaned, holding Avery's head steady as he moved his hips lazily. "He's takin' our cocks like a real slut, hm?" The red rusty fox commented, watching Avery's face flush with color, pulling out slightly only to let the human breath before sinking back in.

"He's gunna swab our decks with his mouth," Foxy groaned, pumping his hips in time with Mangle's, so Avery was constantly stuffed with dicks, the human being rocked between the two foxes. "Lil cock-sleeve night guard. Perfect for our cocks, with a pretty mouth that'll get fucked before his sweet asshole." Foxy muttered, focusing on fucking the human.

"He's takin' your cock easily, hey Mange? Just like the slut he's gunna be." Foxy tightened his grip on Avery's hair, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he got close to orgasm. Mangle simply rode Avery's ass, slapping it occasionally, watching in awe as the skin grew red from the slaps.

"Fuck, here it comes, lad!" Foxy howled, forcing Avery's head against his hips as he came down the night guard's throat, listening to Avery choke and cough around the cum, as Mangle pounded his ass, panting as he too grew close to cumming.

"Clean my cock off, boy-o." Foxy panted as he pulled out of Avery's mouth, giving the human a cuff over the ear when he didn't move fast enough. Avery groaned, and began to lick Foxy's cock, gasping when Mangle stepped foreword and drew Avery's hips up, his feet skimming the ground as Mangle really put in work, pulling out only inches to shove them all back in at a rapid pace.

Foxy grabbed Avery's hair and shoved his cock back into the boy's mouth. "Suck it clean," he demanded, as Avery choked and nodded and did as he was told.

Mangle howled behind him and suddenly yanked Avery back with all his strength, pushing all of his cock into the boy as he came. Foxy pulled out of Avery's mouth so the night guard could scream, his innards pumped full of watery cum.

Finished with the boy, Mangle simply dropped him, his cock slipping out of Avery's hole easily. The nineteen year old whimpered on the floor, feeling very sore again. Foxy chuckled, tapped the boy's head with his foot, before helping Mangle climb back into the vent.

"Come back tomorrow night, lad. If ye don't... well, you don't want to see what we could do." Foxy said, before jumping up and climbing into the vent as well. Avery laid on the floor, still trying to catch his breath just as his alarm from his cellphone dinged.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning.

He had made it.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Hey guys! Okay, so I'm still going away on the 14th, but I had some time for this chapter. It's my longest chapter to date! This is the final update before I leave for 8 days, so please leave some reviews for me to come back to 3 Bye!


End file.
